<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(shut your) pretty mouth by starsnatched</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155632">(shut your) pretty mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched'>starsnatched</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark clams up, finally getting it. Xiaojun finds it funny. It takes a while for him to take the hint, but when he does, it’s just so… rewarding. Mark's words trail off into silence as his eyes widen, “You’re fucking staring at my lips.”</p><p>“I am,” Xiaojun says, eyes locked on the way Mark wets them with a dart of his tongue— a nervous habit. It just makes Xiaojun want to taste him, too. “And?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(shut your) pretty mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im trying to not use epithets as much as possible in this fic! i'll do my best to do the same for my future fics— it had come to my attention very recently that referring to characters by their names is much more ideal, so yes!! also how my format for dialogue exchanges has been changed up a bit— lemme know if you prefer that, or the old way!</p><p>at this point i literally have no plot . just the bare fucking minimum and boy do we love to see it </p><p>i hope you enjoy this fic! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, are you listening?” Mark’s neck is strained, and Xiaojun thinks he sees a vein popping out of it. Mark's lips are pulled taut until they're an annoyed line on his face. “I’m talking to you!”</p><p>“I know,” Xiaojun says, staring at his roommate’s lips. “What were you talking about, again?”</p><p>Mark proceeds to continue on, with his little tirade about how messy Xiaojun is— was it about the way he slams doors and drawers shut, or the hygiene products making their bathroom shelves groan under the weight of it all? Xiaojun has no idea. Mark’s words are a jumbled soup as they stand there in the living room, with clothes messily strewn about here and there. <i>We're like a bunch of fucking pigs,</i> Dejun thinks to himself.</p><p>“What?!” Crap. Did Xiaojun say that out loud? Mark hisses, eyes furious, “Now’s not the time for insults!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.”</p><p>“Are you?” Mark <i>never</i> stops nagging, flailing his hands around as he tries to drill his point into Xiaojun’s thick skull. “Because I remember telling you this last week! And you just—”</p><p>Mark clams up, finally getting it. Xiaojun finds it funny. It takes a while for him to take the hint, but when he does, it’s just so… rewarding. Mark's words trail off into silence as his eyes widen, “You’re fucking staring at my lips.”</p><p>“I am,” Xiaojun says, eyes locked on the way Mark wets them with a dart of his tongue— a nervous habit. It just makes Xiaojun want to taste him, too. “And?”</p><p>“I’m trying to…” Mark’s voice is like a dying engine, sputtering and losing its initial fire. “I’m trying to <i>tell</i> you something—”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Xiaojun says, getting all up in Mark’s space. The latter puts his hands up, as if trying to defend himself, but they both know it’s not what Mark really wants. “You hear me? I don’t give a shit.”</p><p>“Dejun...”</p><p>“Shut up,” Xiaojun growls, tugging Mark close by his shirt. Mark yelps, hands scrambling as he silently hisses, “Shut. Up.”</p><p>The younger feels a little annoyed when his roommate keeps trying to speak, to nag. God, Mark can be fucking stubborn and it’s normally pretty funny, too. But not right now. Not when he nibbles at his lip— another habit, one that just drives Xiaojun insane. </p><p>“Here’s the deal. We’re gonna put that mouth of yours to good use,” And Xiaojun knows how to push Mark’s buttons. They’ve fooled around so many times that he just feels smug when the other man’s jaw drops in awe. “And I’m gonna have lots of fun.”</p><p>“W-What’s in it for me?” Mark challenges him to which Xiaojun just simply smiles, lips curved in a razor sharp and triumphant grin.</p><p>Dejun knows Mark so well, knows that the moment Mark starts asking stupid questions, he's won. "Why don’t you think about it?”</p><p>But Xiaojun doesn’t give him the time to— he just forces the syllables to become mush as their lips roughly and hastily find each other. The younger purrs when Mark swipes his tongue across his lower lip, grips his waist to pull him closer. He grinds against the taller man just to hear him gasp.</p><p>"<i>Fuck</i>, Dejun," Mark mutters in between kisses. His hands just grip tighter when Xiaojun ruts up against his rapidly hardening dick. They hump each other like teenagers, all the while Mark mumbles against his roommate’s lips,"You need to learn when to listen. Especially when it's something serious."</p><p>Xiaojun easily counters with, "You need to learn when to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut," His hands fly to undo the strings of Mark’s pants, not caring if he’s being too rough. “Especially when it’s over something stupid.”</p><p>Mark pulls back, pink. “Y-You think my mouth is pretty?”</p><p>“Stop talking,” Xiaojun barks, yanking down Mark’s sweatpants and underwear with so much force that he squeaks in surprise. The yelp turns into a low groan when Xiaojun manages to grip his cock. “Oh? Hard already?”</p><p>“<i>Dejun</i>.”</p><p>Xiaojun just snickers, falling onto his knees. He’s a minx— he’s bold, and he gets what he wants, when he wants it. But Mark is persistent, and that can be fucking annoying. Xiaojun’s determined to break through that stubbornness. </p><p>“All this just because you don’t want to do your dirty dishes,” Mark mumbles as Xiaojun licks the tip, coaxing precome to dribble out of the slit so he could get a taste. Dejun moans lowly, like it's his last meal. “That shit’s fucking nasty.”</p><p>“Go ahead and keep running your mouth,” Xiaojun’s voice is cheeky as he fondles Mark’s balls just the way the other man likes; it forces an airy moan from Mark’s lungs. “Keep telling me how much of an asshole I am.”</p><p>Mark was about to, if the choked gasp he lets out has anything to say about it, but was graciously cut off with Xiaojun suckling the tip haphazardly. His hands fly to Xiaojun’s head and tug at his brown hair as the latter takes in immediately half of Mark’s cock, humming. </p><p>“Dejun,” Mark’s voice catches on a whine when Xiaojun takes him a little deeper, tongue tracing the protruding veins on the side of his cock. Xiaojun feels hands sweeping his brown hair away, and he hears the other man suck in a sharp breath. “F-Fuck, Dej—”</p><p>Xiaojun responds by swallowing around Mark, smirking when he feels the hands in his hair tighten. He grounds himself by maintaining a firm grip on Mark's thighs, fingers digging into the skin slightly when Xiaojun feels the other man's cock hit the back of his throat. </p><p>"Holy h-hell," Mark throws his head back, groaning. He curses as he watches how Xiaojun's eyebrows knit together into a concentrated frown, takes what he can with sinful slurps. Then Dejun looks up at him, through his lashes, and Mark tenses his jaw. "You look so good, Jun."</p><p>Dejun moans quietly, removing himself from Mark's cock to lightly tap the tip against his tongue, "How 'bout now?"</p><p>The words tumble between Mark's lips and spill carelessly before he even registers them, "Can I fuck your mouth?" Xiaojun makes a show of running his tongue down the sides of Mark's cock, teases the slit with one swipe and a shit-eating grin. Mark's stubbornness rears its ugly head, "Can I?"</p><p>Dejun just shrugs, still smirking, taking in the head before letting it go with a lewd pop. Mark thinks that's a good enough answer. He uses one of his hands to feed his cock into Dejun's awaiting mouth, using the other hand to keep Xiaojun in place. Mark bites his lip so hard that he threatens to draw blood. Dejun's lax in his hold, patiently waiting until his nose gently prods against the other man's crotch.</p><p>"<i>God</i>," Mark hisses, drawing his hips back until the head is barely poking Dejun's lips. The latter sticks his tongue out, trying to catch the drops of precum. "Fucking slut."</p><p>Xiaojun purrs, eyes watering just a little when there are hands behind his head, pulling him back and forth. He can only take what Mark gives him, and he does so willingly.</p><p>"Drop your jaw," Mark says, and Xiaojun does. It makes things easier for the former as he comes up with a rhythm that would satisfy him, but at the same time wouldn’t hurt Dejun. "Yeah, that's it."</p><p>He only gets a hum in return, the fingers on his thighs silently egging him on. Mark hisses, making Xiaojun go as deep as his throat would allow. Dejun sobs, and the vibrations from it just make Mark loll his head in ecstasy.</p><p>“Shit,” Mark laughs when Dejun whines. “Got something to say?”</p><p>Mark lets Xiaojun off, and the latter’s voice sounds so wrecked when he asks, “A-Aren’t you… going to fuck me?”</p><p>“What?” Mark raises a brow, frowning. “What gave you that idea?”</p><p>Dejun is speechless, jaw dropped in utter shock. He didn’t expect this— Mark always gives him what he wants, when he wants it; so why not now? The other man just takes the open mouth as an invitation to fuck into it, smirking when Xiaojun struggles to hold on. </p><p>“Open,” Mark says, and Xiaojun lets his tongue loll out so that the former can tap the head of his cock against it. Dejun licks up everything, and the precum that beads out from the slit disappears into Xiaojun's tongue as quick as it came. “Good boy.”</p><p>“<i>Mark.</i>”</p><p>“You want my cock <i>so</i> bad,” Mark chuckles, guiding Xiaojun back onto his dick. He watches how Dejun bobs his head, hungry for it. “It makes you look fucking stupid.” </p><p>Xiaojun whimpers, and Mark laughs. It’s a deep, raspy thing, and it makes Dejun shiver. His jaw starts to ache, but it’s not a big deal— not when he hears how Mark starts to airily groan into the room.</p><p>“God, you’re not gonna be able to talk after this,” Mark chuckles. “But you probably like that. Explains why you’re so noisy whenever I fuck you.”</p><p>Xiaojun babbles something around his girth, but Mark couldn’t be bothered to try and understand him; Dejun stamps finger-shaped bruises on Mark’s thighs, holding just a little too tight. Mark groans when he feels Xiaojun swallow around him, trying to get him to cum. </p><p>“Fuck,” Mark spits, ignoring the choked gasps and the gurgling coming from Dejun. He keeps Xiaojun rooted in his spot, sweeping back the brown hair to watch tears trail down his eyes. “Fucking dirty. Can’t even clean after yourself. Or did you do that on purpose?”</p><p>Xiaojun tries to shake his head, whining. Mark isn’t convinced— not at all, “Needed to be put in your place, did you?” It <i>oozes</i> of condescension, full of nonchalant disdain that Dejun feels the words warmly settle in his stomach and stay there. “Only way to teach you is through stuff like this, huh?”</p><p>Rhetorical questions are what they are, but Xiaojun just finds himself feebly nodding along. His aching jaw is almost too much to ignore, so he starts to rake his fingernails along Mark’s body. The message was clear, and Mark isn’t evil; he immediately pulls out, instead opting to jerk himself off in front of Xiaojun’s face.</p><p>“Up,”  Mark says, making Xiaojun kneel taller by pulling up his hair. Still, Dejun sticks his tongue out, panting, eyes half-lidded. Drool seeps out from the corner of his mouth, but Dejun doesn’t wipe it away. “Good boy.”</p><p>“Please,” Xiaojun’s voice is broken, frail. He holds onto Mark like the latter is his savior, even if he has no idea what he’s begging for.</p><p>“Slut,” Mark pants as his pace becomes messy, already close to the edge. Dejun pleads for <i>something</i>— they both don’t really know what, but his eyes sparkle with that need all the same. “Gonna swallow it all like a good boy, yeah?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Dejun draws out, leaning forward and trying to get Mark to cum quicker by letting his tongue dance across the slit, along the sides of Mark’s cock. “Will be good.”</p><p>It takes a few more, uncoordinated strokes for Mark to cum all over Xiaojun’s face with a loud moan. The latter removes his hands from Mark’s legs if only to scoop up little strings that didn’t manage to land into his open mouth, making a show swirling the sheer white around his tongue before swallowing. They never break eye contact.</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>, Dejun,” Mark breathes out as Xiaojun shows him how clean everything is now, eyes sparkling; he almost looks proud. He looks so pleased with himself that Mark leans down and cups Dejun’s cheeks, smashing their lips together to kiss the smugness out of him. It tasted like Mark, with a hint of Xiaojun. A pair of hands meet the ones curled around the younger’s cheeks. “What are we going to do with you?”</p><p>“Fuck me,” Xiaojun mumbles, pulling away to mutter in the nonexistent space between them. His voice is nothing short of sultry, the definition of fucked-out, trying to goad Mark into giving him what he wants. Dejun can feel himself twitch in his shorts, neglected and aching. “You know you want to.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Mark answers, sly. His smile is equally devilish as he continues, “On the sofa.”</p><p>Dejun giggles, getting up and purposefully swaying his hips as he kneels on the cushions, sliding his shorts and briefs down his knees with a simper. He’s riding on the waves of his pride— drunk on it, even— as he spreads his legs. He hears Mark curse, making it all even more sweet. </p><p>“Goddamn,” He hears Mark breathe out, feels hands spread his asscheeks apart. Dejun clenches, then relaxes just to listen to Mark hiss. </p><p>“Come on,” Xiaojun whines, wiggling his hips. “Fuck me alr— u-ugh!”</p><p>His arms almost lose their strength when Mark’s tongue dips into his hole, just slightly, then disappears. Dejun yelps when Mark opts to bite one his thighs, laughing, before lapping at his perineum. </p><p>“Ah—” Dejun brings his fist to his mouth and bites down on it when he feels the other man lick across his hole— he just barely manages to force down a sob when he feels Mark’s breath fan across his skin, hot and heavy. Teasing. “<i>M-Mark.</i>”</p><p>Xiaojun gets what he wants, when he wants it.</p><p>Or when Mark says he can have it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and then mark fucks the bratiness out of xiaojun . as he should!!!!</p><p>let me know what you think by leaving kudos, comments, and/or both! thanks again for reading &lt;3</p><p>twitter: @starsnatched</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>